The Truth About True Love
by Nightbloom
Summary: A selfless act of love throws everything out and/or into perspective for everyone. (het and same-sex pairings -- please read or reread warnings to avoid misinterpretations, prologue revised.
1. Prologue

_a/n: People, I come with this warning... Things are never as they first appear, but I'll make this perfectly clear... _

_I like shonen ai, but am not an avid shonen ai writer, despite most of the fics I've written._

_So, yes, there is shonen ai content, as well as hetero content._

_My list goes something like this. . ._

_1x2 implied, 2+1, 3+4, 4xOF(emale)C, 5+S, 5xOFC, 1xR, 6x9, 2+R+2, and a few more. . ._

_I write a lot of fics, many are still in progress. If an idea hits me, I start it and add it to my list. The only way I can prioritize is to see which story has the biggest response and go from there. _ _Check out my profile if you want to see how each story is faring._

_ I've added this because of fairness. . . this is not a 2xR fic, but it will become at one point, a 2+R+2 fic. This is only to stop any misinterpreting that has already happened from the beginning._

_Don't understand? Everything will be real clear in chapter one._

_Ah, yes, because of the initial misunderstanding, or possibly misunderstanding, I've erased the reviews. If you reviewed before, and are still interested in reading this fic, please review again. Thank you._

The Truth About True Love 

A.C. 200 

True love wasn't something that ended in happiness. 

In truth, true love was nothing but a tragedy waiting to happen. True love was just an illusion to hopeless romantics, something to look forward to. 

But those that found out the truth, knew better. 

True love was unjust, maybe to the point of being evil. 

That is what Duo realized, and that was what he truly believed in. 

His lungs fought for air as the warmth of his blood coated his tuxedo. Something small but sharp poked his chest. His head hurt, and he could almost feel the bullet that was lodged somewhere there in his head. 

And above him, Relena. . . sweet sweet Relena, wept as she held him in her arms. She looked like the princess she was in her wedding gown. . . but her dress. . . he had once again tainted purity. 

He whispered his last apology, as his sight began to go grey. 

He would not be alone at this time of death. 

He could sense the others standing near. 

And to be held so gently. . . 

One last tear fell from his eyes. 

_Shinigami. . . I'm coming home. . ._

A chorus of mourning and denial was heard. . . 

"DUOOOO!!!!!!" 

tbc. . . 

_Believe it or not, I don't like Relena. However, seeing all the bashing the poor girl gets, for despite her annoying behavior, she tries. . . I've come to feel sorry for her, thus decided to write a fic without the Relena bashing. Sort of pro-Relena. Why? I don't know. Must be PMS, more susceptible to feeling pity and wallowing in depression, thus everyone must be depressed, including Relena..._


	2. Chapter 1: A look into the past

_I've decided, since this is meant for shonen ai fans, and het pairing fans, I'm not going to get too graphic with lemons...if I do lemons. _

The Truth About True Love 

_A.C. 195_

_During_ _the war. . ._

Duo looked at the sleeping form of Heero Yuy. He smiled to himself as he curled up, one hand reaching out to push the hair that trailed over his face. 

When he had first met Heero, he didn't think that he would ever end up in bed with him. 

After all, he had shot the guy twice. 

But little by little, he fell in love, despite after stealing parts of his Deathscythe. 

Duo smiled. 

And, despite his cold exterior, Heero responded to him. 

Their actions had been clumsy, as neither one was too sure about what to do. But in the end, everything seemed right. 

His smile faltered a bit. 

Heero was a man of action, that much he understood. But once, just once, he wished that he would say those three words that Duo constantly said. 

Blue eyes fluttered open, and Duo's smile returned. "I love you," he murmured. 

Heero's lips twitched into a tiny smile, as his hand reached out to grab the tip of Duo's braid. Once in his grasp, Heero closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

Duo chuckled and settled back down. 

_This is true love, _he told himself. 

X 

Quatre and Trowa talked in their quiet corner. 

Duo and Heero sat in theirs. 

Wufei could only feel mild disgust. 

Love. 

That was what they believed they had. 

But love was a frugile notion. 

Something that always slipped the grasp of understanding. 

He sighed as his thoughts drifted towards his past. 

Even he wasn't sure of love. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_5 hours before opening scene_

__Duo eyed the whole room. 

In five hours, the marriage would take place. 

Relena's life was once again in danger, and damned if he was going to let this be ruined. He needed her to stay alive. 

Despite the pain in his heart. 

Quatre came up behind him. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder. 

Duo nodded, wearing his Shinigami mask. "There is no way I'm going to let my feelings interfere with this wedding." He pointed up to one of the balconies. "Those plants need to be removed. I wouldn't be able to see if anyone was hiding behind them." 

Quatre nodded. "I'll let Trowa know." 

Duo watched Quatre turn and talk ito the ear piece he wore. 

Duo put on his. Might as well get use to it. He hated those things. 

"Oh, Duo!! Heero wanted to know if you remembered to pick up the rings." 

Duo's heart clenched. "Yeah. They're right here." Duo patted his breast pocket. 

Quatre smiled at him, and left. 

Duo's shoulders dropped. In less than five hours, everything would be done and over with, and he would be all alone again. 

X 

_A.C 196_

_Right after the Christmas Eve War_

Duo laughed as Heero tackled the broken sink with fierce determination. 

The damn thing had been leaking for days now, and the sounds of dripping water each night was driving them up the wall. 

But Heero swore he would get it to stop. 

Well, not in so many words. 

He just said "Mission accepted" when Duo shouted that he wanted that dripped fixed one way or another. 

Heero just glanced at him, the look in his eyes clear that he didn't appreciate being laughed at. 

Duo just smiled. 

Seeing Heero on his back like that. . . brought a whole mind of interesting possibilities. 

"What are you doing?" he heard Heero ask, as he set himself for his own task. 

"Checking the plumbing," Duo said innocently. 

Heero about banged his head on the sink's pipes when Duo "checked out" the plumbing. 

He didn't have enough time to be angry as Duo proved what a wonderful plumber he was. 

X 

Duo hit Heero's arm, waking him up. 

"Do you hear that?" 

Heero raised his head, listening. "I don't hear anything." 

"Exactly!" 

"Hn." Heero dropped his face back into the pillow, muffling out the word "Baka." 

Duo chuckled as he settled down. No more annoying drips. 

X 

"What's wrong?" Duo came up behind Heero, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Letter from Trowa." 

"Oh?" 

"He is travelling with the circus." 

Duo frowned. "I thought he was with Quatre." 

"Not anymore." 

Duo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do you think there is trouble?" 

"Not our place to find out." 

Duo sighed. "Yeah. They'll let us know if they want us to know." 

X 

"No word from Wufei?" 

"Hn." 

". . ." 

". . ." 

Duo observed Heero for a while. 

Lately. . . lately it didn't seem like he was listening to him. . . like the conversations were being forced. 

It bothered him a lot. 

Not the mention the fact that he didn't want Relena to know about their relationship. 

"It's not her place to know," was his constant argument. 

"But she keeps finding you," Duo would respond back. 

"Let her," was Heero's last response. 

It made Duo wonder. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_4 hours before opening scene_

__Duo walked each aisle step by step, trying to figure out where he would hide if he were an assassin out for Relena's blood. 

He turned to face the altar, trying to imagine where he would be standing. 

Wufei would be walking Relena, so everyone up front, himself, Heero, Quatre and Trowa, would be Wufei's eyes for his back. 

He would be their eyes from their backs. 

Duo looked at the small window above the altar. 

The only way someone would manage the shot was when they timed it with Relena's entrance. 

Wufei would just have to be real careful. 

X 

Trowa stood near the entrance of the judicial building, scanning through the lists of guests. 

Some of the names were unfamiliar, and still needed background checks. 

He glanced back down the hall. 

He could see Duo standing near the altar. 

Sympathetic pain flared up inside his heart. 

He knew what Duo was going through. . . only for Duo this was a lost cause. 

He shared a similar experience with Quatre. 

Unlike Duo, however, he still had a chance, and a chance that would be taken given the opportunity. 

X 

Hilde and Dorothy checked the decorations once again. 

"I should be excited," said Hilde. "But I'm not. I mean. . ." 

Dorothy nodded. "I am glad for Relena as well. However, this wedding is a mistake. I just wish the other opened his eyes and let the truth be known. Relena would be heart broken for a while, but at least she won't live a life of misery." 

Hilde glanced at Duo. "He's being strong." 

"Indeed." 

X 

_A.C. 196_

_B__efore Maramei_

__It hurt. 

Night in bed seemed empty. 

Their love making was no longer satisfying. 

And Duo felt like his heart was being pulled apart. 

Heero barely talked to him now, and the small smiles were less frequent. 

Had he done something wrong? 

Duo tried to be spontaneous with their relationship. 

But it didn't seem to work. 

Instead, Heero seemed annoyed with all of his desperate attempts. 

He would glare, and then leave for a few days. 

He would come back, all calm again, and the cycle would begin. 

But Duo continued to try to make their relationship work. 

After surviving the war, they needed each other. Who else could understand what they went through? 

X 

"Quatre has made public his new relationship with some girl named Lauren." 

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "_Girl?_ What happened to Trowa?" His voice was laced with shock. 

Heero set down the newspaper. "That was probably the trouble he was referring to in the letters." 

Duo sat down, cup of orange juice forgotten in his hands. 

Who would have thought? He had been so sure that Trowa and Quatre would last forever. More than he and Heero. 

A sense of doom settled in his stomach. 

If Trowa and Quatre didn't have a chance. . . 

Was all his efforts in vain? 

Duo glanced at Heero. 

He was surprised to see Heero staring at him with an indescribably, yet intense look. He stood up and reached out with his hand. 

Duo took his hand, confused, and also stood up. 

Heero led him to the bedroom. 

To Duo's pleasant surprise, the experience was passionate. 

Maybe. . . just maybe things were all right after all. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_3 Hours before opening scene_

__Duo smiled as he watched Heero going over his own list one last time. 

"No cold feet yet?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

Heero gave him a look. 

"Okay... " Duo shook his head. "You know, I hear that you proposed. Is that true? Or was it Relena who did the talking for you?" 

"I did." 

"Through email?" 

Heero growled. 

"Kidding, kidding! Ha, Heero, you still need to learn how to take a joke." 

While his eyes twinkled with merriment, Duo's heart was shriveling up. 

It wasn't fair. 

Heero had been his at first. 

But realistically. . . he had only been his in the physical sense. 

A brief moment an anger flared in his heart. 

What if he failed this mission? 

Would Heero come back to him? Or would he blame him? 

Duo sighed. 

"Duo?" 

"Tired. Had to get up early with the whole lot of you, remember?" Duo flashed a smirk. "I would have still been in bed right now if it weren't for this whole carnival." 

Heero looked into the mirror. "I'm doing the right thing," he said, more to himself than to Duo. 

Duo managed to keep the smile on his face. _If it were up to me, I'd say you are doing the wrong thing. _"Say it with a little more enthusiasm, Yuy. Sounds like you're taking this on as a mission." 

Heero gave him a glare. 

Duo took that as an cue to get out of the room. 

X 

_A.C. 197_

_Right After Endless Waltz_

__He had been joking. . . 

With that crack about "Everything for the one you love." 

He should have seen it coming. 

Really, it was so blatantly open for everyone to see. 

Except for him. 

He was so blindly in love, he didn't realize that he was merely a learning tool for Heero. 

It was only a matter of time. . . 

But a time that he would cherish forever. . . 

Duo had seen the way Heero and Relena looked at each other. 

So he didn't question Heero when he said he had some things to do. Instead, he allowed him to go on his way while he stayed with Quatre and Trowa to blow up their Gundams. And then he stayed with Hilde for a while. 

And he didn't question him when he came back. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_2 and a half hours before opening scene_

Duo knocked on the door. 

"Come in," he heard the bright voice say. 

"Are you sure you're decent?" Duo asked, stepping in. 

Inside, Relena twirled in front of the mirrors. "I hope so," she said, a smile gracing her delicate face. 

Duo couldn't help but admit she looked lovely. 

"Now you really do look like a princess," he said, stepping over to her and pulling the veil over her face. 

Relena blushed. 

"Careful, Duo," she said. "With such flattery, I might just reconsider this marriage." 

_I wish you would._

Duo chuckled. "I'm sure Heero would kill me." 

Relena giggled as she looked back at the mirror, face glowing with delight, and that same happiness that he once felt. 

Duo continued to smile at her, despite the dark thoughts in his mind. 

_Sweet and naive __Relena, if I could destroy you now. . . Would you still marry Heero if you know about our past? Or would you call it off? Maybe you'd fight tooth and nail for him, even though it wouldn't be necessary._

_After all, he choose you._

_Relena Darlian. . . I envy you._

_And to some point, I hate you._

_Yet. . . I need you. . . for Heero._

_But believe me, sweet princess. . . if I could get away with killing you, I would. For a while I believed that you stood in my way of happiness._

_But I know that I am wrong._

_And it hurts._

_A lot._

"I'll protect you, Relena," Duo said, playfulness cast aside. "I'll make sure that both you and Heero walk out of the chapel alive." 

Relena's face became somber. "I thank you, Duo," she said. "But I hope that this was all unnecessary." 

She gave a small laugh. "For some reason, I never really saw you as an individual during the war. But now. . . I hope you can consider me as a friend. . . because I would love to call you 'friend' as well." 

Duo smiled. "I would be honored," he said. 

Relena frowned. "Is something wrong?" 

Duo looked at her curiously. 

"You sounded sad." 

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Duo placed his jester's mask once more. "What matters is that you and Heero, in less than three hours, will be standing side by side, getting ready for that happily ever after endings that everyone wants." He tweaked her nose. 

Relena beamed. "Thank you, Duo." 

X 

Quatre stood still as Trowa adjusted his tie. 

"I can't believe I'm the one that's nervous, considering that this is Heero's wedding." 

Trowa gave a small smile. "You are probably just picking up on the others emotions." 

Quatre frowned. "Most likely." He looked at Trowa. "I'm worried about Duo, though." 

"He is strong. He has proven it time and time again." 

"I know that, but. . . I just think that it's kind of cruel." Quatre then blushed, looking a bit mortified. 

Trowa shook his head. "I understand, Quatre. And I'm happy for you. In that sense, Duo is like me. Whatever makes you happy, I accept, as Duo accepts for Heero." 

Quatre beamed. "Thank you, Trowa," he said. 

X 

_A.C. 198_

_Five months after Endless Waltz_

__Duo watched as Heero packed his bags. 

For a while, neither said a word. 

Finally, Duo couldn't help but ask. 

"Heero?" 

"Hn." 

"What were we, exactly?" 

"Partners seeking relief. Made things easier during the war." 

Duo slowly nodded. 

"That's why you never said 'I love you.'" 

Heero paused, then continued. "I didn't understand love back then. But it made you smile." 

Duo looked at Heero. 

"Relena and I are different. What makes me smile might make her frown." 

"I have better understanding, thanks to you." 

Silence as the bags were zipped up shut. 

"She doesn't know about us, does she?" 

"No." 

"Will she?" 

"No." 

Heero picked up his bags. 

Duo walked to the front door and opened it. 

"I really do wish you all the luck," he said, as Heero walked through them. 

Heero glanced back at him, a small smile on his face. "Thank you." 

Duo smiled back before slowly closing the door. 

Duo stayed rooted where he was, listening for the cab's trunk to close, and listening for the engine to fade away. 

Minutes passed before the first tear finally fell from his eyes. 

"Damn you, Yuy. I should hate you. . . but I can't." 

His hands began to shake uncontrollable, as the unfairness of it all hit him hard. 

With a strangled cry, Duo began to grab the nearest objects and hurl them around. 

It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair! _Things were suppose to be happy for them. But they hadn't been happy enough. 

Tears fell and his anguished cries echoed off the walls. 

When Heero claimed to protect Relena because the colonies and Earth needed her, he believed it. He didn't think that Heero was falling in love with her. He had thought that Relena was a fool for seeking Heero out. He didn't realize that Heero knew what she was feeling. He didn't think that Heero needed someone to show him how to reciprocate those feelings. 

And he had been the idiot to give him that chance to learn. . . at the cost of his own heart. 

His sobs had quieted down enough to become soft sighs. 

And yet. . . 

Even if he knew the out come of their relationship back then. . . Duo was positive that he would have done it all over again. 

Despite the unfairness. . . there were no regrets. 

He loved Heero with all his heart. 

And he would do anything to keep Heero happy. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_2 Hours before opening scene_

__Duo looked around one last time. 

Several guests were arriving early, hoping for good seats. 

Several of the Preventors, including Wufei, were outside, keeping the media from entering, and checking each and every guest that walked in through the doors for weapons or suspicious packages. 

In two hours, the ceremony would start. 

Duo sat down in one of the benches, his body suddenly feeling heavy. 

He called upon any deity that heard him to give him strength to continue. 

His eyes went up to the cross above the altar. 

Father Maxwell and Helen often spoke about the man on the cross. 

A small smile flittered past Duo's lips. 

How fitting. 

X 

_A.C. 199_

_January_

__Duo struggled not to cry when he saw the news. 

Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian were engaged. 

He had been expecting it for some time, but he didn't expect for the pain to still be there. 

He had received some letters from Heero, but none of them mentioned that he would be proposing to Relena yet. 

Maybe, deep down inside, Duo had been hoping that Heero would come back to him. 

_If you really love somebody. . ._

__It was something he once heard. 

Duo tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind as he threw on his Preventor jacket. 

Despite the chance that he would see Heero during a mission, this at least gave him an opportunity to work out his frustrations and anger when dealing with the bad guys. 

X 

Duo looked up from the papers in his hand when something stopped in his way. 

His heart jumped in his throat when he saw who it was. 

Heero. 

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo asked, secretly pleased that his voice came out sounding unstrained. 

"I work as a Preventor. I would have to show up at headquarters sooner of later." 

"Right. I thought you'd be getting things ready with R-relena." 

Duo mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe that he stumbled over her name. 

"She said I needed a Best Man. Would you do me the favor?" 

Duo remained quiet for a few moments. 

Being Best Man meant a lot of things, all being in constant contact with Heero. 

The idea hurt. 

But Heero was showing a bit more life than he had before, and that made him happy. 

"Sure! What are friends for?" Duo shot Heero a huge grin. "Just, uh, call me with whatever you got so I know where to go from there." With a quick wave, Duo walked past Heero and headed out to his car. 

X 

"Anti-Earthians are becoming more violent with each threat," said Zechs, flipping through some slides of the threatening letters. "And most of them see Relena as the key figure that keeps the Colonies from complete segregation of Earth." 

"Chances are they would be targeting her during her most public outing," said Noin, sitting down in a chair near Zechs. 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Quatre gasped. "The wedding!" 

There was a slight twinge in Duo's heart. 

_Heero must have known that. He didn't ask me to be his Best Man out of friendship. With me up there near the altar. . . he would have more protection for Relena._

That realization hurt even more. Once again, he was being used. He wondered whether Heero cared for him at all. Maybe he was never a friend to begin with. Just a person to experiment on and be used when needed. 

Noin stood up next to Zechs, her stomach showing signs of growing as her shirt started looking a bit tight around the waist. 

It wouldn't be too long before her light duty became desk duty, and then she was going to be a bitch to handle. 

But being that this would be their second kid, Zechs could apparently handle that from her. 

"The wedding has already been postponed. Now we have to work in conjunction with the wedding planners." 

The door to the conference room opened, and Heero stepped in. 

"Glad you could join us, Yuy," muttered Noin. 

Zechs smiled fondly at her, squeezed her shoulder with one hand, then dropped the gentle look when he turned to the others. 

Duo couldn't help but wish that Heero had been like that with him. 

_Gods, why can't I just fully let him go! He's happier with Relena, I know that. But still! Why can't I be more like Trowa?_

Duo glanced over to where Trowa sat. The pilot was as expressionless as ever, most likely having accepted his life and moved on. 

Unlike him. 

Duo struggled to keep from falling back down into depression. He forced himself to focus on what Zechs and Heero were now saying. 

But he still couldn't help but wish that Heero would at least apologize. Anything to show that he at least valued him as a friend. 

X 

_A.C. 200_

_1 hour before_

Heero fidgeted just a bit, adjusting his tie one final time. 

Duo smiled at him fondly. 

Then the music started. 

Duo and Heero turned towards the entrance of the room. There stood Relena in all her glory. 

Wufei looked as elegant as always beside her, his expression less severe and more serene. 

Marimei stepped forward, tossing the petals on the floor. 

Hilde and Dorothy came after, looking dainty in their bride's maids dresses. 

And Relena stepped forward. 

There was just a moment of tension, but it passes as nothing happened. 

A few moments later, Relena took her place next to Heero, beaming up at him as everyone settled down. 

Heero and Relena looked forward, as the preacher began the ceremony. 

X 

Duo watched their faces. 

They looked so happy. 

Well, almost happy. 

Heero's face hadn't thawed out completely, but he could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. He briefly wondered just what Heero was thinking. 

His eyes wandered over to Relena. 

Her eyes sparkled. 

If only he were in her place. 

Duo stiffled a snort. 

Oh, he knew that a marriage would have never happened between Heero and himself, but at least a sharing of vows. 

Letting Heero go was the right thing to do. 

Hopefully, in time, the pain would go away. 

X 

He almost didn't see it in time. 

Quatre had completely become absorbed in the wedding, listening to the preacher's words. 

Trowa was focused on Quatre. 

Wufei's vision was limited only to what was going on to the front. 

But Duo was on guard. He didn't want to hear the words that would bind the two lovebirds for life. He didn't want to hear the preacher ask if anyone had any objections to the union. 

The temptation to interfere would be too great. 

Then he caught a glimpse of movement near the back. 

One of the Preventors was slowly raising his gun. 

_Shit!! Why didn't we think of it being a possible inside job?!_

"If anyone objects . . ." the priest started. 

"Look out!" shouted Duo, rushing forward. 

One gunshot rang out and he gasped when he felt it hit his shoulder. He fell to his knees. 

Behind him Relena screamed as the others scrambled into motion. Even Heero had a gun on him. 

"A small army just arrived!" he heard someone shout over the walkies. 

The front doors opened as more armed men swarmed in. The guests scrambled to get out of the other doors, some of them falling from the cross fire. 

"Duo!" he heard Heero shout. 

Duo forced himself up off the floor, grabbed Relena by the arm, and pulled her to the small side door behind the altar. 

He had to get her out of there. 

The door led the an empty hallway filled with steel doors. 

The chapel belonged to an old Oz base, complete with cells and labs and all. 

He ran down the hallway, dragging the princess with him. 

Relena's breaths were ragged, her eyes wide in fear. 

"The people!" she said. 

Duo glanced back at her, feeling her pain. "I'm sure our side is being careful about not hitting them. I can't say the same about the Anti-Earthians." 

Duo stopped in front of one of the rooms. "Here," he said, pulling her into it. "Stay here and you'll be safe. I have to go back and help the . . ." 

The door burst open behind him, forcing him to stumble into Relena. Three men stood in the door way, weapons drawn. 

Duo pulled out his gun and whirled around. 

Relena froze in terror as several shots were heard. 

Two of the three men fell to the floor. 

Duo was leaning up against Relena, trying to remain standing. 

Blood poured from the new wounds in his chest and abdomen. 

The other man was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. 

He raised his arm one more time. 

Duo raised his. 

Both shots rang out. 

Both collapsed. 

"Duo!" Relena was dragged down to her knees by the weight of Duo. 

Duo's breathing came out harsh, his eyes clenched in pain. 

A steady stream of dark blood fell over his left eye, making a mockery of tears. 

And something was poking the side of him. 

"Duo..." Relena whispered. "Everything will be all right. The others will get here." 

Duo gave a small smile, as his eyes became glassy. 

"N-not to sound p-pessimistic. . ." Duo started, before giving out one short cough. Blood trickled out of his mouth, scaring Relena. 

"R-relena...p-promise me. . . promise m-me you'll m-make H-Heero happy for m-me." 

The tears began to fall. 

Relena looked on, confused by Duo urging her to promise something she was planning on doing. 

Duo's eyes became distant, as if somewhere else. 

"I thought I made h-him happy. I thought w-we were b-both in l-love. I w-was wrong. He d-didn't l-love me. . . n-not like I l-loved him." 

Something wet landed on his face, but he didn't blink, didn't notice. 

Relena stared down at him, eyes shimmering and wide with shock. 

"I w-wasn't enough for h-him. In the e-end, all h-he r-really w-wanted was you. And for a while, I h-hated y-you both. B-but n-not for long." 

Duo seemed to come out of his trance. He looked at her directly in the eye. 

"I l-love him, R-relena. Enough. . . to let him. . . go. 'If y-you really love someone. . .'" 

Duo's breathing became more labored, and the blood that flowed was so dark against his pale skin. 

"R-relena, I w-would die for his h-happiness alone. . . and I w-will. I p-protected you t-to keep you alive. Heero n-needs you. So I n-need you. M-make him h-happy, f-for m-me. . . please. . ." 

Duo's voice dropped into a whisper. 

"Duo..." Relena murmured, her tears falling in steady streams. "Duo, I didn't know. . ." 

Duo smiled softly, and rose a trembling hand to catch one of her tears. "D-don't cry f-for me," he said. "I. . . have. . . no. . . regrets." 

He heard people barging in. 

In his peripheral vision, he could make out the other four Gundam Pilots. 

They had arrived. 

Funny. . . 

He never thought that he wouldn't die alone. 

He never thought that it would be Relena holding him. 

Then he realized what was pressing against his side. . . 

The walkie's button. 

So everyone heard, and now knew. 

Wonderful. 

His sight began to fade, but he could still make out Relena. 

His smile faded as he noticed the blood on her gown. 

Once again, he had tainted purity. 

"Oh, Relena. . ." he whispered. "I'm s-sorry f-for ruining your d-dress." 

Then everything began to grow grey, and he felt himself growing heavy. 

And somewhere in a distance, he could hear people cry out his name. 

tbc... 


	3. Chapter 2: Rush for Survival

**The Truth About True Love**

_A.C. 200  
January  
Old Oz Compound_

It was unreal. 

Listening to Duo's confession. 

And then he went silent. 

His name erupted form her lips. "DUOOO!!" 

In front of her, Wufei rushed forward as Quatre collapsed to the side of the door, his arms crossed over his chest, face twisted in torment. 

Heero then pushed his way past Trowa, who was catching Quatre. 

Relena cried, unable to hold onto Duo as Wufei pulled him away form her. His limp body was laid out flat against the ground. 

"No pulse!" shouted Wufei. 

Heero stayed rooted where he was as Wufei began to do compressions on Duo's chest. He stopped for a moment and then lowered his head to Duo's lips. "He's not breathing, either." Wufei began to blow into Duo's lungs. "Heero, dammit! I need help!" 

"So c-cold," Quatre murmured. 

Trowa pressed the button for his walkie. 

"Officer down and in critical condition, room 746." 

"More paramedics on the way," came the response. 

X 

Everything happened so quickly. 

Duo had dragged her into the room, told her to stay, then was in her arms, his life bleeding away all around her. 

His words shocked her to the core. 

She should have felt repulsion...but she didn't. 

Instead, she felt a deep sorrow. 

So much sorrow, that she couldn't help but whisper his name. 

Then the rest of them entered, and froze in shock. 

And when he went limp, Quatre had folded over in pain. 

Trowa was there to keep him from falling. 

Wufei rushed over and took Duo from her. He mentioned something about no pulse and no breathing. 

And Heero. . . 

Heero remained frozen where he stood. 

Trowa spoke to the paramedics on the walkie, while she remained kneeling in cooling blood. 

Before she knew it, the medical team had arrived, and whisked Duo away. 

He looked so frail, strapped to the stretcher. 

Quatre volunteered to go with them, while Trowa and Wufei stayed behind to talk with Lady une. 

She looked grim. 

Suddenly, someone stood before her, offering a hand. 

She took it without thinking, and slowly stood up, watching how the blood stains were slowly turning brown on her dress. 

Then she looked up into the eyes of her helper. 

Heero. 

Relena felt herself trying to speak, the knot in her throat making it difficult. 

"He...he..." The tears started again. "Duo risked himself...saved me....for you..." 

"I know," Heero murmured. "We heard." 

Relena pulled back. "Is it true? Were you two involved?" 

Heero remained silent. Then he nodded. "During the war. But it was nothing." 

"Nothing?" Relena whispered. Her mournful face became twisted with rage as she pushed Heero away from her with a surprising amount of strength. 

"It may have meant nothing to you, but it obviously meant a lot to Duo which does not make it a _nothing!!!_ He was willing to die to make you happy!!" 

"He knew I didn't love him." 

"When?! Before you came to me? During the war, Heero? That's a long time! If you didn't love him, why did you get involved like that?" 

"I didn't know how to show love." 

"So you used your friend? That's wrong!! Oh, Heero, how could you?" Relena gave way to crying, her hands covering her face. "Duo loved you with everything he had, and you just used him to learn how to love, and for what? To be with me? Dammit, Yuy! If you wanted to learn, you should have learned with me!!" 

Relena removed her hands, looking at Heero. 

"Gods, Heero...to sink to such a level with your own _friend._ I...I don't know you at all." 

"Relena?" 

"Don't...don't talk to me..." Relena looked down at her hands, calming down. She began to toy with the jewelry there. She took a shuddering breath of air. Right now, I can't help but fell disgusted with you. And disappointed." 

Heero watched her as she came closer and took hsi hand. 

"From the look in his eyes...Duo's love was pure... and you had to taint it. I can only imagine his pain...and to be part of the wedding....Heero... you heard what he wanted me to promise... but he didn't give me the chance to do so... and I'm glad. Because it's hard to make someone happy, especially when all you feel at the moment is contempt. Heero Yuy... I can't accept you as my husband." 

With those words, Relena walked away, leaving Heero behind, holding an engagement ring. 

X 

_A.C. 200  
January  
Hospital_

__"He's coding, he's coding!" 

"We're losing him again!" 

"Quick, charge!" 

"He's not breathing again!" 

"Clear!" 

"Nothing!" 

"Compressions again, now!" 

"Doctor Johnson, it's been too..." 

"Dammit, you're a nurse, you do as I say. And you! You were a fucking Gundam Pilot!" 

"Doctor!!" 

"Don't give up now! Clear!" 

"Still nothing." 

"Breath, you mother fucker, breath!" 

"Doctor, please!" 

"Clear!" 

"We got a pulse!" 

"Breathing erratic." 

"Stablizing." 

"Told you those pilots were fighters." 

"Doctor..." 

"Yes?" 

"You know he's been clinically dead for more than ten minutes. Was it even worth going at it for so long?" 

"..." 

"Don't be such a pessimistic nurse." 

X 

The waiting room held many people, but eight of them were together, yet separate. 

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre stood to one side. 

Relena, Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une stood to another. 

And Heero was left standing alone. 

They all snapped into attention when a doctor stepped in. 

The doctor gave a quick nod to Wufei. "I'm assuming that all of you are here for Mr. Duo Maxwell?" 

The others nodded. 

"Please, sit down." 

"That usually means bad news, Doctor Johnson," Wufei grounded out. 

The doctor looked pained. "Not exactly." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Relen asked. 

The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Duo suffered from tremendous blood loss. His most dangerous injury was the one to his head." He gave them a shaky smile. "We did our best to not cut away most of his hair, but we did have to cut through the skull to remove the bullet. It was lodged between brain and bone. Just a fraction further downwards, and Duo wouldn't have even made it to the hospital." 

The others sighed in relief. 

"However...we did lose him four times total. At the site, twice during the surgeries, and just a few moments ago. All together, he was clinically dead for half an hour." 

A cloud of fear covered the eyes of all but one. 

"And just what does that mean?" Relena asked, not fully understanding the implications. 

"With that amount of time without oxygen to the brain, we're looking at a high risk factor of permanent brain damage." 

tbc... 

_A/N: Here is a quick chapter for all of you. Once again, thanks for the few reviews, more reviews means faster writing, as I'm in the middle of like, five stories now, mostly all different fandoms, yippee... Have to know what to prioritize, you know. Sad to say, this story only ranks...last...of all my fics. Oh well..._


	4. Chapter 3: Loving Care

The Truth About True Love 

Chapter 3 

_January 200 A.C._

_2 weeks later_

_Hospital room 712_

Relena held Duo's limp hand as the machines around her just stated the most obvious fact. He was alive, and he was breathing. 

What they didn't tell her was when he would wake up, and if he did, would he be himself, or just a living body. 

The idea scared her. 

Everyone was so use to seeing Duo so alive that it would kill them if he was reduced to nothing but a vegetable. 

She gently stroked his face, marvelling at how innocent he seemed. 

A bandage was wrapped around his head. The surgeons had graciously shaved only the area that they had cut open, allowing the rest of his hair to fall over and cover the bald spot. 

But his face was pale, and he was losing body mass due to the liquid diet they were forcing into him. 

His cheeky face was no more. It was thin and made him face look sharp. 

It had been a two weeks and no sign of him waking. 

The doctors weren't even sure. 

Tomorrow he would be taken out of the hospital to be cared by private physicians. Both Quatre and Relena had decided that it was for the best. The hospital had seemed too plain, and unstimulating. 

Quatre firmly believed that a more home like place might do something for Duo. 

She only hoped so. 

She reached out and moved a stray lock of hair from his forehead. 

Then she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss top of his head. 

"Come back to us, Duo." 

X 

The room was dark. 

A little bit of light from the moon came in through the window. 

A shadow fell across the sheets of the comatose young man. 

Prussian eyes glittered from the tiny bit of moon light. 

The room remained silent save for the sounds of life support working to keep the ex-pilot breathing, the steady beeping showing his heart rate, the whooshing sound of air being forced into and out of his lungs. 

His face was steady, looking pretty much dead. Little condensation formed on the air mask, proving that there was some warmth in his body to warm up his breath enough to fog up the device. 

A lean hand reached out and softly played with a strand of hair. 

He wasn't suppose to be here. 

Visiting hours were over and the nurses were set on a timely rotation. Years of training had prepared him for things like these. 

"Duo..." came the soft whisper. 

He hadn't expected things to turn out like this. What he had expected was that he would have been returning from his honeymoon with Relena to live out the "happily ever after" that people expected them to live. 

He thought he was doing the right thing. After all, he had saved Relena, despite the earlier death threats. And people talked on and on about it being a fairy tale come to life. 

So why did it become tragic? 

Duo was suppose to find his own princess, too. With that Hilde girl. So why not? 

The nights they shared were pleasurable, but it wasn't what the world expected, or probably wanted. He heard their talks, their wishes, and their versions of the perfect peaceful world. 

But the world wasn't entirely peaceful, for that was the reason the Preventors were formed. So while the people couldn't have their perfect peaceful world, at least they could have their happily ever after wishes for the former Queen of the World and her dark haired prince. 

But he hadn't been happy during his time away from Duo, but it had seemed that Duo had understood and wasn't opposed at all. Thinking back, if he had seen Duo cry for him then and there... he probably would have given up the foolish notion of finding and courting the princess. 

But he hadn't, and he had assumed that it was because Duo also believed in his words... that it was nothing but a way to relieve tensions. 

But hearing Duo's confession moments before he died... after all, he stopped breathing and stopped having a pulse for a time, the words had stunned him to the core. 

Never had he been so overwhelmed with emotions that if left him paralyzed while his companions raced around trying to revive Duo. 

And Wufei had called him at some point, but Heero couldn't remember if he answered or not. 

All he knew, is that he approached the princess instead, feeling detached as Duo was wheeled away. 

She was covered in blood...Duo's blood, and it seemed too unreal. Despite the blood shed, she seemed so pure...painted with Duo's passion. 

And when she had lashed out... he was shocked to feel shame in her words. 

He had thought he was doing the right thing... instead, he did the reverse. And now his Duo was laying in a coma, losing conscious under the impression that Heero had never loved him. 

He was under the false impression that he would at least be with friends with Duo during his marriage with Relena. 

He never realized the depth of their love, nor how much he was killing his former lover. . . 

Heero leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Duo's head. 

He was no longer worthy of kissing Duo's sweet lips... but he hoped that he would have the chance to start over when Duo woke up. 

In a few hours, Duo would be in a new place, being taken care by Quatre's and Relena's private physicians. It would be difficult to see Duo in such a place, for Relena showed obvious hate in him now...and with Quatre's sensitive heart, he probably would too be stubborn in letting him in. 

But at least he could work on Quatre so that he wouldn't have to sneak in. 

The door to the medical room opened, and a nurse stepped in. She checked around the room and stared out the window, puzzled. 

Who could have left it open? 

X 

_February 8th, A.C. 200_

_Private room in Quatre's mansion, remote place_

Quatre gently combed through Duo's hair, a habit he had taken upon moving him to his mansion. 

It was calming, and he felt content to feel it in his hands. When washed, it was the only thing that showed some life... but even then... it seemed to be thinning out, losing the nutrients that once made it shine. 

If he sprayed conditioner, Quatre could almost believe the lie that Duo's hair still had it's healthy glow. But now... it only shined when wet. 

Quatre gently rubbed his face in Duo's hair, rinsing it with the few tears that escaped his eyes. 

He never realized how much he had depended on the loud American, how much he would miss the smile that constantly showed up on Duo's face. Miss the crazy antics he did when he was high on sugar. 

So many times had Quatre shouted at him in anger, something unusual to him until Duo showed up. But the anger didn't even last that long. In the end, Quatre just laughed with him and thanked him, having distracted him from his dull routine life. 

And Quatre wasn't sure if he had ever told, or showed Duo, how much he appreciated his friendship. 

"Duo," he whispered. "Please come back and let me show you how much I appreciate you." 

X 

_February 10, A.C. 200_

Wufei closed the book as he finished reading it, then looked at Duo's monitors. He had heard somewhere, that when in a coma, it was always best to talk to the person, and even touch them. 

He also heard that people could learn in their sleep, and Duo had always shown a thirst for knowledge, as long if it wasn't taught in a class setting. 

So he had taken it upon himself to read some Chinese myths to Duo, for he once had commented that he had a secret need to know every myth out there. Of course, expressing his desire didn't make it a secret any more, but that was how Duo was. Giving hints to everyone about what he liked. 

Wufei sighed as he reached over and brushed away some stray strands of hair. 

Heero was an idiot. 

He had something precious, even Wufei knew that. 

There was no denying it, Wufei didn't approve of relationships like theirs. But they were friends, and with Quatre and Trowa originally pairing up, he had no choice but to accept their decision. With no family to turn to, all that was left was his friends. 

But then Quatre and Trowa went their separate ways, and Wufei couldn't help but think that Quatre had made the same mistake that Heero did. But Quatre still had that second chance, if he opened his eyes before his marriage to whatever that girl was named. 

Heero... 

Well, if Duo woke up, there was no guarantee that Heero would have a second chance. 

Wufei couldn't help but grin to himself. 

When they were younger, Duo would constantly express how much he was annoyed by Relena. How ironic that the girl who annoyed him to no extent now doted upon him quietly, and gently. 

Wufei's smile faded. 

"Love sucks, ne?" he said, softly. 

Duo had his problems with Heero. 

Trowa with Quatre. 

And he... 

Well... 

"Duo, amazing what we have in common. For once, Heero was blind to what he had. Although Quatre had made the same mistake first. As for me, I would give anything to have the one I love. Don't get me wrong, I still think onnas are weak, but... Sally is everything but weak. And I know it's wrong to dream about a married woman. I envied you for a while, Duo. You had love, I had nothing. But now... I realize that I should not have been so bitter about that. Cause what I did have was friends. You. Trowa. Quatre. Heero. Do you know that I'm starting to get to know Howard? I would have never thought of associating with a man like that." Wufei chuckled. "What an interesting experience it must have been growing up around him. Amazing you accomplished the training you did." 

Wufei glanced at his watch. 

"Une is going to give me a lecture about tardiness if I show up late again today. Until next time, Maxwell." 

Wufei stood up and tucked the book underneath Duo's head. There were still fourteen more stories, all waiting to be told. Wufei gave a gentle smile, and walked out the door. Him, tardy for work on a frequent basis these past two weeks... whoever knew... 

X 

_February 12, A.C. 200_

Howard placed a lump of metal on a table next to Duo's bed. "I made you a paper weight," he said. "Figured you'd need it to keep all your papers in place when you get back to work. Knowing Une, she'll probably be breathing down your neck that the air conditioner alone won't keep you cool, man. I can probably set up a large fan to help, but, like I said...all those papers, flying around. Might actually be funny." 

Howard sighed and sat down in the chair that has been used almost non stop since the incident. 

Living his lifestyle, he had resigned to the fact that he would never live a normal male life... having a wife, five kids, a home with a picket fence on the colonies... But having Duo around gave him a small taste of what it could have been like. One kid was enough! But he didn't regret it one bit. 

Sure Duo wasn't a little kid when he came into his life, but just the same, he was a tiny person running around, acting grown up and occasionally resorting to childish pranks to get even with those who teased him. 

He brought life to the Sweepers, and Howard was positive that even G held a tiny bit of affection for his chosen pilot. After all, to let Duo "steal" his most prized possession... 

That had to have taken a lot of trust, and respect. 

And the way Duo just grew on you... the tiny smidgen of affection. 

"Kid, we're all missing you," he said. "Come back and talk our ears off, okay?" 

X 

_February 13, A.C. 200_

Night was falling, and Trowa was staring out at the stars. 

He hardly spoke, but he almost knew that Duo could just feel his presence. 

But there were a couple of night in which he talked away. Like tonight... 

"Quatre's been avoiding me. Avoiding everyone, really. Only time we see him is when he comes to visit you. He seems guilty. He's completely shut himself off that I can no longer guess what is going on inside his head." 

Trowa turned to look at Duo. 

"Your fault, I think. He only acts like this when he feels guilty. You're the only one I can see in a state to make him feel guilty. Then again, his flowers aren't blooming. Maybe he's blaming himself for that." 

Trowa stared at Duo's face, imagining the grin Duo would have had to have heard a joke coming from him. 

Not to mention a pleased look. Duo always looked please when someone talked to him, instead of just listening, or pretending to listen. 

"Relena's coming tomorrow. Your room is probably going to be covered in pink. But she does have a point. Black my be your favorite, but it would look to depressing. Maybe she'll choose white." 

Trowa turned back to look out the windows. "It's beautiful outside. Just the right temperature. A night's breeze might be good for you, eh?" 

Trowa unlocked the window, and pulled it up two inches. 

A soft breeze trailed in, and Trowa stepped back. "A fine night for loved ones," he murmured. "Good night, Duo." 

Trowa left the room. 

X 

A figure stole into the room. 

It stayed by Duo's side for a long time, whispering soft words. 

A gentle hand caressed the face, and held his hand. 

A couple hours later, the figure left. 

X 

_February 14, A.C. 200_

Relena stepped into Duo's room, humming a song she just heard as she placed baskets and balloons all over Duo's room. Each basket held pink and white carnations, and a stuffed animal. The balloons were all aluminum, with a variety of decorations upon them. 

"Happy Valentine's," Relena said, as she sat down next to Duo. "I bought you a box of chocolate. I know you can't eat it like I can, but I still think we can share. Sort of. They're kind of melted." Relena made a face as she opened the box. She pulled off her gloves and pick one chocolate up. She bit into it, and placed it back down. Her fingers came away coated in melted chocolate. She slowly reached over and gently pried Duo's lips open, before swabbing one finger gently against his tongue. Then she closed his mouth and watched the monitors as she licked the chocolate off her remaining fingers. 

A few moments later, she could have sworn she saw some brain activity register. Then it was gone. 

Relena sat back, a content look on her face. "You wake up, and I'll make sure you have a box every day. Well, once a week. Somehow, I don't think you want to be fat in a month. Then again, having heard how much you eat, you just might work it all off, then I'll get all depressed and eat myself to such a fat state trying to keep up with you!" Relena giggled, knowing that she was spouting off nonsense, but it made her feel good. "You know, Duo... I'll even be happy if you woke up long enough to tell me to shut up. Not to mention Howard won't visit you as much. He leaves the strangest gifts for you, you know that? 

"I wonder... does anyone else talk as much as I do? I know Wufei reads you stories. He's a good guy. Trowa... does Trowa tell you anything at all? He doesn't say much to me. I don't think he says much to anyone. Quatre, though, I bet he talks a lot to you. Does he play his violin? Sometimes I hear music, but I don't know if it's from a music disk, or his own. If so, he plays well. I like it. Although..." Relena pulled out a CD from her purse and inserted it into the disk player. "I know you like this band. Hee...one of your friends... told me." 

Relena stumbled over the words. 

"Hmph... guess we have to talk about him sometime." 

Rock music could be heard coming from the player, it's volume low. 

"You know, I hate to admit it, but if you hadn't saved me, I think I would have hated you. I may even have married Heero just to spite you!" She sighed. "But you opened my eyes, Duo. You let me see what real love was like. Why do romances have to be so tragic? I don't even know what will happen when you do wake up. Will you try to start over with Heero again? Does he even want to start over with you again." 

Relena frowned. 

"I'll admit, I haven't been very nice. I refused to have him step into this room. Duo, he's the reason you're like this now. I mean, if he appreciated what he had, he wouldn't have put you in such a situation. I mean, having you as his best man! I don't know how he broke the news to you, Duo....but I can only imagine how sad it must have made you. But you were strong. You are strong. I think I would have killed myself if someone I loved as much as you love Heero left me." 

Relena blushed. 

"I'm still having some trouble imagining the two of you... uh... you know... I guess I'm a bit weirded out... but still..." Relena reached over to caress Duo's cheek. "No one deserves that much pain. No one." Then she flushed red. "Except Heero, maybe...He'll be damn lucky if anyone one of us will give him a second chance. More importantly, you. Cause believe me, I won't take him back. I can't take him back. Especially knowing that someone loved him so much more than me. Oh, Duo... I think we can still be great friends. Come back to me, please?" 

Relena stood up and leaned over, brushing her lips over Duo's forehead. She gave him a smile and turned to leave. 

She paused when she noticed something she hadn't seen before upon entering. 

One of the basket of flowers she had placed on the table nearly crushed it. 

A single dark red rose lay there, with two velvet ribbons tied around the stem, one black, the other white. The thorns had been meticulously cut off, so that no one would injure themselves when picking it up. 

Relena frowned. 

Who could have placed it there...and when? 

X 

_Farmer's Pick Grocery Store_

As Trowa walked down an aisle, his green eyes met cobalt colored ones. 

Each person nodded once, giving thanks, and acknowledging the silent thanks. 

Both parted and went separate ways. 

tbc 


	5. Comparisons and a Problem

The Truth About True Love 

Part 5 

_February 20, A.C. 200_

Quatre sighed as he brushed the bangs away from Duo's face, his lips quirking upwards as they stubbornly fell back over his eyes. 

He sighed and sat back, his eyes drifting to the window. 

"I saw Trowa yesterday," he said softly. "And Heero." 

Quatre's blue eyes looked down at him. "Know what I found out?" he asked gently. "Let me tell you... I don't know what to feel because of it." 

_February 19, A.C. 200  
Winner Mansion_

Quatre couldn't deny that his fiance was furious, especially considering that she threw a vase at him. 

"You are just using him as an excuse!" she cried out. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The one in a coma! I understand your need to visit him, but to postpone our wedding?! You're just using that as an excuse so as not to make this commitment to each other!" 

Quatre felt a small flare of anger and frustration. "No, I am not," he said forcefully. "You are taking things to personally..." 

"How can I not?! Everyone knows about your past! The reason you are postponing the wedding is because deep down inside you realize that you're still harboring feelings for that...that... that _Trowa Barton!!_." 

She might as well have just slapped him 

The accusation left him paling and speechless. 

"That was nothing serious," he gasped out. "There was a war and we were only experimenting. It would be selfish to have a relationship outside our group. I-it was all just experimental!" 

Lauren glared at the blond man. Her green eyes were flashing and her hands were balled up into little fists. "Don't tell me it was an experiment! Isn't that what they thought of Heero's and Duo's little fling? I almost believed it too when I saw how cheerfully Duo set about to do his task. But then the whole thing happened and we all found out that he actually loved Heero and that it was more than an experiment! Now I wonder if maybe you are just doing this because everyone expects you to." 

"That's, that's not true." Quatre's voice came out weak, as if trying to convince himself. 

Lauren's eyes softened. "Quatre, I love you. But not enough to just be some type of trophy wife. If you marry me, I want it to be because you really do love me... not because everyone else expects it and you think it's the right and proper thing to do. We'll both be miserable later on." 

"Lauren..." 

"No, Quatre. I don't want to hear any more half hearted excuses and such. I'm going back home to my mother. Make up your mind, Quatre. It's time you grow up and stop letting others run things for you." 

And then she left. 

X 

Quatre wandered through the streets, luck travelling along with him. 

It was unknown how much time had passed as he walked down the sidewalk and crossed streets. He walked in a steady line, completely lost in his own thoughts. 

He didn't see where he was going, or how he got there, but all of a sudden, he was at a familiar looking house, ringing the doorbell. 

Quatre pulled his hand back as if he were touching something revolting, heart hammering in his chest. _What am I doing? _he wondered, as he stepped back, torn between waiting and fleeing. 

A moment later, he ran out of options. 

"Quatre," he heard Trowa's surprised soft voice as the door opened. 

"Trowa," Quatre said in return, his tortured eyes looking up as his former lover and dearest friend. 

Trowa stood aside and allowed Quatre to enter his home. 

"Lauren," Quatre began, before realizing that Trowa had company. "What's he doing here?" he asked. 

There in front of him sat Heero, and Quatre couldn't help but feel a wave of... an unpleasant feeling... when he saw him there. 

"Talking," replied Trowa. "Please, sit." 

Quatre sat opposite Heero, needing to be as far away as possible and still civil. 

Here was the man that was both friend, and a despicable character. He was the one that drove Duo to committing such a noble and tragic act. He had thought that they had loved each other, only to find out from Duo one night that Heero never had loved him in return. That was the night that the seed of dislike was planted and slowly began to grow. 

"About?" Quatre asked,trying his hardest to remain polite. It wouldn't do to break down in front of this emotionless man. 

"Duo," Heero said in a soft, but emotional voice, catching Quatre off guard. 

Trowa sat down next to Quatre, the only place where there was enough room to sit. 

"He's tired of sneaking in to see him when no one's around." 

Quatre looked at him in shock. "You've been breaking and entering into my _home_?!" 

"You gave me no choice," responded Heero, staring at the ground. 

"He wants to be able to visit him during the day," replied Trowa. 

Quatre was speechless. It was apparent that Trowa knew of Heero entering the premises to see Duo without permission. 

"Why?" Quatre asked, not fully understanding. 

Heero looked up. "I care for him, Quatre. Don't get me wrong. I just made one horrible mistake." 

"Oh really," asked Quatre, clearly showing his disbelief. 

Heero sighed as Trowa placed a gentle hand on Quatre's shoulder. 

"Listen to him," Trowa pleaded. 

Quatre crossed his arms and sat all the way back, head falling against the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. "I'll listen," he said. 

Heero took a deep breath. "During the war, Duo showed me things that I would have never tried on my own. I knew that others, besides us, would not approve of such a relationship, but back then I didn't care. I just lived life day by day knowing that the next day one of us could be dead. 

"When the war was over, there wasn't much need to think that way, and for a while, I was able to live peacefully beside him. Unfortunately, living with Duo, I also learned how to feel humiliation and shame. Listening to events of how people like us were treated, or listening to insults in the streets, it got hard to ignore after a while. So I did my best not to show our affection in public and such. I thought Duo understood. He didn't say anything. 

"That's when I started feeling doubt. I thought that maybe Duo didn't love me as much as I loved him but rather saw it as nothing but just a way to feel good. I had no idea he was only trying to do what he thought was making me happy. If I had known he was that upset, and trusted that he loved me that much, I most likely wouldn't have listened to others." 

Quatre raised his head and stared at him. 

Heero wasn't looking up. "I listened to people talking about the fairy tale ending that they wanted for Relena, their princess... and I thought that they needed that. And since I had my doubts about Duo... I decided to let go and take on one final mission... make the public happy by being prince to their princess, at the cost of my own happiness. I hated it, but I felt obligated." 

Quatre stood up quickly, feeling light headed. "I-i have to think about this," he said, swaying. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, as he too stood up. 

"I-i'm fine." 

Trowa nodded. "Please, Quatre. Do give it serious thought. I think that I would have done the same as Duo, and I would have appreciated that my love was allowed to visit me. Coma or not, I believe Heero's presence will help." 

Quatre weakly nodded, feeling even worse. 

"I will," he said, walking to the front door. He took one last look at the regretful Heero and sympathetic Trowa... then fled. 

_February 20, 200 A.C.  
Duo's room_

Quatre remained silent for a moment as he finished telling his story to the unconscious Duo. 

"I know I can't say no to Heero," he said softly. "I just have to make up my mind on whether to let Relena know or not. But I don't know what to make out about Trowa. I mean... it scared me to think that he would do the same for me. Plus... listening to Heero... oh Duo! I think we are no different from one another! I mean, I like Lauren, a lot, but... trying to think of living together with her forever... it just didn't seem possible. Doesn't... shoot... I was right the first time. She doesn't want to marry me now at all unless I get my act together and choose her. 

"But now I wonder if I can." 

Quatre leaned back. "I wish you were awake, Duo. What I would give to have you here and help me." 

Quatre's eyes watered as he struggled for control. "I'll come back soon," he whispered, and left the room. 

_February 25, A.C. 200  
Duo's Room_

Relena plopped herself into the well used chair. 

"Oh, Duo, I hope your more forgiving than I am. I just found out Quatre's letting Heero come visit you! I just hope I don't see his face. I'm still angry at him!" 

She sighed. "But why should I hope. You love him so. You'll forgive him... shoot, I think you were way past forgiving him when you..." 

Relena quickly cancelled her line of thought, not wanting to remember that fateful afternoon over a month ago. 

"No matter... I see Howard came by again. What is this?" Relena held up a twisted piece of melded metal. It looked like a pretzel. She placed it back down. 

"Sally just found out she's expecting, and Noin is getting all agitated about the idea of desk duty." Relena smiled. "Zechs is just trying to keep the other kids from making her more irritable. Of course, that means I have to help babysit every once in a while. But that's okay. I wish you got a chance to meet them personally before this whole thing. You might meet them just yet." 

Relena shook her head. "Wufei's really been acting different lately. I mean, he still comes in to talk to you... of course, you might already know that.. but... I don't know. He isn't really talking to us. I hope he's okay." 

Relena stood up. "Well, Duo... I will be back. See you real soon." She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

_February 26, A.C. 200  
Duo's Room_

Wufei closed the book as he finished his tale. 

He glanced at Duo and watched him silently... meditating. 

Whoever knew that Duo could be used as a focus for such a thing. 

He watched as his chest rose and lowered in an even rhythm. 

"Sally's pregnant..." he whispered... his voice sounding loud in the quietness of the room. "I've really lost her now. It's funny. After Meirian... I never really believed that I would truly fall in love with anyone. I believed that no one would stand up to her standards... that all women other than her were weak. Sally proved me wrong." 

"I truly believe I love her," he admitted. "But she doesn't return the feelings. Despite my actions... I'm still too young. It hurts to see the one you admire away from your side. I imagine it must have been worse for you. Despite the way you acted most of the times... I'm beginning to think you were the strongest of us all. You were able to keep holding a mask to encourage us. We would almost let our guilt consume us." 

Wufei grasped Duo's limp hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I hear Heero's been given permission to visit now. I do hope you wake up real soon. Unlike me... it looks like you will have a chance of recuperating your love." 

_March 1, A.C. 200  
Lady Une's Office : Preventer Headquarters_

Lady Une stared at the four young men in front of her. "I'd just like to inform you that the ringleader has finally been found guilty and has been sentenced to life in prison without parole." 

"Good," muttered Wufei, crossing his arms. 

Quatre looked relieved as Trowa gave a soft nod. 

Heero stared at the floor. 

"Now there is another situation," she said. "Zechs has informed me that there is a large underground operation occurring between the colonies and earth. They are vile scum that kidnap and sell people for whatever the reason they are wanted for... experiments, slaves, unwilling organ donors... This is going to require some undercover operations that will take time." 

The four boys looked at each other, stricken. 

Une's eyes softened. "I know it's a hard time to part... but we can't wait till Maxwell waked up. We have to move on while waiting for a change. I decided that Trowa and Quatre would be best for this assignment. I hate to say this, but a lot of the buyers are those with a lot of money... and you need to connect them to the dealers. Trowa, with his experience with the mercenaries, will know a bit more about approach. Wufei and Heero... you are just their contacts in extreme emergencies. At this time... Quatre has been suspended without pay proceeding a thorough investigation of suspicious life styles. Fearing that some secrets will be uncovered, you left Earth without permission. Most activities seem to be in the L4 colonies, so you'll be at home, in a literal sense. Understood?" 

Quatre nodded weakly as he glanced over at Trowa. 

Stuck on an undercover mission with his former lover? How awkward. 

"Heero, Wufei... I will schedule a future meeting with you two. Quatre, Trowa... we need to discuss more details. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Heero and Wufei stood up and left the room as quietly as possible. The closed the door behind them and walked towards the cafeteria. 

"We're going to have to rearrange our visiting schedules," commented Wufei. 

Heero nodded once. "I'll take Quatre's day then." 

Wufei nodded, a sad feeling in his heart. It was clear that Heero was still feeling deep regret, having chosen the day that would allow him to be with Duo two days straight. He offered a quick prayer for a miraculous recovery. 

_March 5, A.C. 200  
Duo's Room_

Heero caressed Duo's face. "I'm here again," he whispered gently. "Quatre and Trowa will be gone for a while. Mission. But I'll be here in their place. Wufei, too. I'm glad Une didn't offer this mission to me. Otherwise I would have had to tarnish my good record by refusing it." 

Heero gave one small weak smile. 

"But then again... being with you tarnished a lot of things... but I don't regret it. Except for leaving you behind. Come back to me, Duo... and I'll never let you fall again." 

tbc... 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am just borrowing them, per se, for the story.

**The Truth About True Love**  
Part 5

March 6, 200 A.C.

Quatre stood over the comatose Duo. "I leave on the mission with Trowa tomorrow," he stated, fingering the flowers left over from Relena's last visit.

He sighed as he stepped back. "I don't know what to think. Lauren is gone. She went back to her mother's house. She won't return my calls. So I'll really be on my own with Trowa. And, shamefully, I'm not upset about losing Lauren. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't keep her. How horrible is that? Well, more like embarrassed that I, the only male Winner, couldn't keep my wife feeling loved and secure. And being alone with Trowa scares me right now."

Quatre snorted. "Actually, no... what scares me is the fact that you'll have both Relena and Heero to deal with. You see, they both decided to take up our days. So you don't have to worry about being lonely. I just hope they don't run into each other. Their fights... well, Relena's fights... are quite vocal. So much for a pacifist. When she's mad, I think her pitch hits notes that my violin can never hope to achieve. But don't worry. I'll make sure Wufei keeps an eye on those two."

X

March 7, 200 AC

"Injustice." Wufei let out a tired sigh as he dropped himself in the seat next to Duo's bed. "Quatre tricked me. That's what he did. Would you believe that blond little punk actually convinced me that Relena and Heero would require minimal supervision? Ha! My eardrums are still ringing."

Wufei smirked. "Ill have my revenge. But I'll need your expertise, so do your best to think of a plan while you're just sleeping there. I lack knowledge of mischievous deeds. Only you can pull those off. Even the subtle ones."

X

March 10, 200 AC

Dr. Johnson gave Sally a tired smile before looking at Wufei and Relena. "Well, the good news is that Duo really doesn't need the respirator to help him breathe. I think its a hopeful sign that his body is healing."

That's wonderful!" exclaimed Relena, as Heero and Wufei shared a smile.

"I'll still come by to check on his progress. If anything, I am upping some of the nutrients being given to him,"

"Thank you," Relena murmured, a hand over her heart and a content smile on her face.

Sally approached Heero and Wufei. "Just so you know, you can call us at anytime if you need us."

"Thank you," Wufei said, bowing deeply.

March 14, 200 AC

Heero caressed Duo's face as he sat in his chair. Without a word, he popped open a box of chocolates and placed one in his mouth, sucking on it. Glancing at the door and listening to make sure no one was approaching, he then leaned forward and kissed Duo on the side of his mouth, slipping in a small piece of chocolate.

He pulled back just as Relena entered.

Heero froze as Relena glared at him. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the box oc chocolates, and the small chocolate smears on both Heero and Duo's lips.

"White Day," Heero murmured.

The door opened again and Wufei stepped in. His eyes bugged out for a moment. "Heero!" he barked out. "Found you. Uh... we need to discuss the possibilities of our assignment."

Heero walked past Relena without a word, and she also remained silent.

Once he exited, Relena let out a huff and sat down. "Well! He certainly had some nerve coming in here on my day. 'White Day.' A convenient excuse. And how shameful!" Relena turned bright red as she covered her face with her hands. "He kissed you while you were defenseless!"

Relena dropped her hands. "Although, I guess, or rather hope, this means that Heero is a liar and still feels something for you. What an idiot." She sighed.

March 17, 200 AC

Duo's room was covered in green. Howard couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Duo waking up to such a vibrant room.

"I almost expected you to be dressed up as a leprechaun," he said, drinking from a mug. "Duo, my boy... you're missing out on one of the better drinking holidays that man created. I think, right now, we'd be in Boston if not Ireland, drinking to our hearts content. But we'll still do that yet. Wait and see."

March 18, 200 AC

Heero shook his head as he took down the St. Patrick holiday displays. "I hope Relena didn't intentionally plan for me to be the one to clean up."

He took down the last of the leprechauns and put them in a box. "I hear Wufei told you the story about St. Patrick."

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes. "I never know what to talk about. I just hope that you know I'm in here with you. Relena talks. That I know. Wufei always tells stories. But maybe you need some silence. I always... I always enjoyed quiet times with you. I wish... I wish that I wasn't so stupid. I wish that I had told Relena about us and never gotten engaged to her. But it is too late and those things we can't change. So I'll just hope for a better future when you come back to me."

March 30, 200 AC  
_In the L2 colonies_

Quatre sighed as he stared out into the artificial night. How quickly things had moved for him. He had expected to be here for months before he had any contact with the slave traders. As it turned out, it seemed that most of the L2 people were plagued with misconceptions about all the rich people outside of L2.

A quick comment on how cute a young boy looked landed him offers for the night. On instinct, he had said he was looking for something more permanent. Now he was part of a hated community, walking through cages of humans to make a selection.

In a short period of time, he had gained enough evidence to call in the others. On one side, he was glad. It meant he would be able to leave this colony much sooner than he anticipated. Not to mention he would be getting away from being in such close quarters with Trowa.

If he didn't know better, he would have assumed that Trowa had been subtley enticing him.

But at the same time, he felt guilty for wanting to get away from Trowa. Not to mention that it would mean pulling Wufei and Heero away from Duo.

"Forgive me," Quatre whispered.

"You look like you need a break," said Trowa, coming up from behind.

"Yeah," Quatre whispered.

X

Trowa glanced out the window, listening to the soft snores coming from Quatre. He had offered the blond a massage and convinced him to accept. He was careful not to overstep his bounds.

Quatre was skittish around him, that much he could tell. It seemed that Quatre still harbored some feelings for him, and he was afraid to accept them. It saddened Trowa that Quatre, who had been so open in his feelings, suddenly became closed off after the war. He couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with the memories. The romantic times they shared were framed by the horrors of war. Knowing how fragile the blond was emotionally would explain why he was so afraid to resume anything with Trowa.

Their romance was tainted with death.

But Trowa would not give up. He wandered about, jeans hanging low, or short riding up to expose an inch of flesh. He would remind Quatre of the strong body that once held him, remind him of what he let go. And hopefully, Quatre will accept him once more. If he didn't, Trowa was resigned to stay by his side regardless of the outcome.

April 2, 200 AC  
_Easter Sunday, Quatre's estate_

It was like a small party in Duo's room. Balloons and bouquets filled the room, as well as pictures of little chicks and bunnies. Wufei and Heero stood in one corner, somewhat tense, while Relena, Sally, Zechs, and Noin spread out through the rest of the room.

"Be grateful that your eyes are closed," Zechs was saying. "I think you'd die in mortification if you saw your room."

"Milliardo!" Relena snapped playfully, as she adjusted the stuffed rabbit by Duo's side. "He'd go laughing if he had to go."

Sally moved towards Wufei and Heero. "Are you guys all set?"

They nodded despondently.

Relena cleared her throat. "Take care of things as quickly as you can," she said.

"We will," replied Heero.

X

Night settled as Relena stood by Duo's side, tears cascading down her face. "I'm trying to be brave, but now I realize that even though I still don't forgive him, you do. We both need Heero now, and we both need him for you. Oh Duo..."

Relena sat down and held him hand, brushing the side of her face against the palm of his hand. "I do hope they get back soon. When you wake up, you'll need all of our strength to help you get better. I don't know how much of it I can handle on my own."

Relena picked up a brush and set about to straighten Duo's hair. It was the only thing she could do keep her mind off of how lonely the place was. Sure she had the assistance of her family and Duo's friends. But it didn't seem enough like when Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and even Heero were here.


End file.
